


Samantha's Big Chance

by EdwardHyde10



Category: Sidneyverse
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardHyde10/pseuds/EdwardHyde10
Kudos: 4





	Samantha's Big Chance

(Author's Note - This is the song mentioned in the story: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d4O1A-mmBWw ) 

Samantha's Big Chance  
By  
Edward Hyde

“You know, there is such a thing as over-rehearsing!” Samantha’s mum chuckled, walking into the living room to find her eleven year old daughter running through her two minute dance routine in her birthday suit. “I’m sure you’ve got it memorised by now!” 

“I know!” Samantha smiled, a little embarrassed as the short assigned piece of music came to an end. “It’s just such a big deal and I want to be perfect!” 

“You will.” Her mum put her arms around her and hugged her warmly. “You’re going to be brilliant, I just know it! Have you practised the group routine too?”

“Yeah,” the athletic young girl nodded, “it’s just harder to know how it’s going to be with the other girls.” 

“I think that’s the point.” Her mum released her hug and started hunting around for the phone charger she’d come into the living room to find. “They want to see how you can fit in with a group that may be of mixed ability. You’ll do just fine, honey.” She smiled at her naked daughter. “I know you will!”

“Dad is coming too, right?” Samantha asked, taking a fresh wipe from the packet on the coffee table to wipe her glowing face. She had been dancing almost non-stop for over an hour and felt like she really needed a shower. “This is really important to me!” 

“Of course he’ll be there.” her mum assured her, putting the charger in her pocket. “He’s got the okay from work to leave early and I know he wouldn’t miss it for the world!” Samantha beamed happily, a warm feeling in her nicely toned tummy. 

“I hear quite a lot of dads do go to these auditions!” she giggled. “Seems popular with them!”

“Hmm...” her mum cupped her chin and tapped her lips as if deep in thought. “I wonder why that could be?” They both laughed together for a few moments. “Now please,” she smiled but with a firm edge in her voice that made it clear she was telling rather than asking, “go get a shower and relax for an hour or so before its time to go. You don’t want to wear yourself out before we even get there!” Somewhat grudgingly, Samantha picked up her face-towel and went upstairs. 

In the shower, she played both routines over and over in her head, even if there was not room in the little booth to actually perform it. Everything had to be perfect, she knew that, but she also knew that her mum was right and that she was as prepared as she could be. Still, she could not help being nervous – this was her big chance, after all! The “break” that could define the rest of her life!

Laying on her bed with the TV on, trying to relax and not to focus on the afternoon’s audition, Samantha’s mind wandered back to the day she got the email saying that her video application had been accepted and that she was invited to the live audition. It had been lunch time, the only time during the school day that pupils were allowed to look at their phones and she had been sat at a time with Mandy, Claire, Laura and Kylie.

“What is it?” Laura had asked, not sure whether the look on Samantha’s face as she read her email were one of delight or horror. “Bad news?”

“Not at all!” Samantha had assured her. “I got an audition to be on the dance team for the new Sidney’s they’re opening in a few weeks!” 

“Sidney’s?” Kylie had looked shocked. “Isn’t that where they… you know, cook girls?”

“That’s right!” Samantha had grinned. “The fifth one in the country and it’s not even two years since the first one opened!”

The American chain Sidney’s Family Restaurant, owned by billionaire Orin Roebuck and named for his daughter who had campaigned for the right to be slaughtered for her meat and eaten, leading to changes in the law first in the US then, over the next few years, in the rest of the world, had been a greater success than anyone dared to hope in the UK since the opening of the first branch in the city of Birmingham. It had quickly been followed by three more and now one was set to open in the girls’ own city. 

Having a resident dance team to perform at the weekends for the dining patrons was an innovation of the Birmingham branch which had been adopted by all the subsequent branches and the new one in Samantha’s home town was no exception. 

“So you’re gonna get cooked?” Mandy had asked incredulously. 

“No dumbo!” Samantha had laughed. “They have loads of girls for entertainment who aren’t on the menu! How did that reporter put it?” She thought back to the review of the opening night of the first UK Sidney’s. “Sidney’s is a celebration of the young female body? Something like that anyway! There’s living statues and girls dressed as mermaids who swim around in this big tank. It’s all really cool!” 

“I always figured those were meat-girls waiting their turn?” Kylie had observed.

“Some probably are.” Samantha had shrugged. “And I bet some of them decide to volunteer after a while but it’s not compulsory and most don’t. It’s all on the website!”

“I try to stay off sites like that,” Claire had chuckled, “in case it gives my parents any ideas! So what are you going to be doing?”

“Dancing, hopefully.” Samantha had explained. “They do three shows a day on Saturdays and Sundays and apparently loads of talent scouts go along to watch. People from TV and that sort of thing. They started in Birmingham with some local club but it got a lot more official after that and every branch has its own professional team and it’s pretty competitive!”

“Well good luck!” Laura had wished her and the rest had heartily agreed. “Let us know if you get it! We might be able to come along and watch you dance. My parents were saying we should go check it out once they open and I don’t think they meant with me on the menu. Not the first time, anyway!” she had giggled. 

That evening, Samantha had downloaded the files with the two pieces of music she would be required to dance to at the audition and the video showing the choreography she was supposed to learn for the group dance. The solo dance she was supposed to choreograph for herself. There would be two rounds, the email exclaimed, and since the Sidney’s dancers usually performed nude or very close to nude, those who got through to the second round would be required to perform the routines naked, to show that they were comfortable dancing like that in front of an audience. That is why Samantha had done most of her rehearsing in her birthday suit and indeed it now felt fairly natural but she could not deny being a little nervous about all the other hopeful dancers, the judges and all the watching parents and other strangers looking at her naked body. Still, she reasoned, all the girls would be naked so it’s not as if she would stand out that way, especially as all were likely to have similarly toned and athletic figures. No, to stand out she would have to be the best dancer!

Girls from the dance teams did sometimes volunteer to be cooked, she knew that. In fact sometimes it was made a feature of the last performance of the evening, with the lucky girl being featured on that week’s promotional flyers and posters as “Star of the Show” but it was far from compulsory and rare enough to be a big event when it happened. Far more of the girls got recruited by professional dance academies or hired for music videos, that sort of thing, and even those who did not end up taking things further in either direction ended up having a great time, benefiting from some of the best dance teachers in the country and getting to perform regularly on stage before highly appreciative audiences. Not forgetting the complementary girl-meat meals between the second and final shows on performance days!

“We leave in twenty minutes, honey.” Samantha’s mum put her head around the door some time later. “Time to get dressed.” Smiling and excited, Samantha got dressed in her leggings, leotard and trainers that she would wear for the initial clothed part of the auditions, towelling sweat bands around her wrists and her dark brown hair tied in a short ponytail, her fringe short enough to stay out of her eyes as she danced. With sweatpants and a loose t-shirt slipped on over her dance gear, she was ready to go. Even the clothed dancing would be barefoot, the email had explained, but she put sweat-socks and her trainers on to travel. 

The audition was taking place in the newly constructed dining room of the not yet open new branch. Instead of the tables for diners, rows and rows of chairs had been set out facing the stage which was wedge-shaped and built into the corner with two sets of steps connecting it to the main hall and two doors at the back, one on either wall, leading to the backstage area. Some construction work was clearly still under way and the cooking equipment in the carvery area to the left of the stage had yet to be installed but the work had been paused for the afternoon to allow for the auditions to take place uninterrupted. 

As Samantha and her mum arrived, they were quickly shown the audition area then her mum was invited to find a seat while Samantha was shown into the back area. There was a small changing room with a row of lockers and benches along one wall where some girls who had come a little less prepared than Samantha were changing into dance or gym clothing. Samantha found herself a vacant locker and quickly peeled off her outer layers, using her date of birth as the combination to lock her belongings safely away. 

With a quick smile to the other girls she followed the signs leading through a swing door at the end of the room which led to a larger room, a typical dance studio with laminate floor and a mirrored wall. One end of the well-lit and air-conditioned room was an inverted V shape with sound equipment mounted on the wall and two sets of steps which led up onto the stage. Built onto the front of the V, presumably for the teacher, was a wide platform low enough to step up onto without assistance but high enough that everyone in the room would be able to see whoever was up on it with no problem.

This room was much fuller than the changing room, with more that forty girls and others arriving all the time. Samantha looked around at the competition. There was a range of ages from seven up to thirteen or fourteen but it looked as if the majority were between ten and twelve, just like her. Most of the girls were dressed in dance-wear that implied they were already part of a club or at least had been and were experienced dancers but a few were just in shorts and t-shirt. There was even one girl, a little blonde of around nine, who was dressed in her vest and panties, having presumably not read the email carefully enough and come expecting to try out only in the nude!

Outside in the main dining room, the chairs were starting to fill up fast. Samantha’s mum draped her coat over the chair next to her, saving it for her husband. In front of the general audience was a long table for the judges who were apparently to be the dance instructor, the manager of this branch of Sidney’s, the head of the UK arm of Roebuck Inc., the parent company of Sidney’s, and a “celebrity guest” who Samantha’s mum was pretty sure she’d never heard of but was apparently the winner of a music-based reality show who had grown up in the area. 

“Phew, made it!” Samantha’s dad grinned, squeezing down the row of other parents and Sidney’s employees and slipping into the seat next to his wife. “Not late am I?” He gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

“No, they’re just starting!” she whispered as the smartly-dressed woman in her early thirties, the manager of this new Sidney’s branch, climbed the steps up onto the stage and approached the lectern and microphone stand to one side. 

“Welcome to Sidney’s!” the woman greeted the audience. “I’m Carla Erickson, general manager of this brand new branch which is,” she paused for effect, “the biggest one so far in the UK!” There was a ripple of polite applause. “But I know none of you are here to listen to me,” this was met with a polite chuckle from the audience, “so I promise we will get on with the show very soon. We will begin with the group dance then each girl will be given a chance to perform a short routine before we break for lunch, which will be provided in the form of a cold girl-meat buffet at the back of the room.” This very welcome news was met with happy murmuring. “Once we return, the girls going through to the next round will be invited to perform the group routines again, in traditional meat-girl costume this time,” a joke which prompted polite chuckling, “after which the finalists will perform their solo routines for us again and a decision will be made. So, without further ado, bring on the first group!” 

Backstage, the girls had been sorted into six teams. Samantha was intrigued but also pleased to hear that not everyone had been sent the same music and routine. There were in fact three different routines that would be performed in sequence so the judges didn’t tire of seeing the same moves. In the second round, each routine wouldn’t only need to be performed once. Samantha was not in the first group so she stood around chatting with the other waiting girls in her team while the first to perform trooped excitedly up the steps and out onto the stage. 

Once sorted, all the girls had been given large squares of paper with numbers on to pin to their tops so that the judges could easily identify them. 

“What happens if we get through to the next round?” Samantha had asked, “When we’re not wearing anything to pin it to?”

“Smart question!” the steward had grinned. “We have washable marker pens for that. Can’t go around making holes in pretty girls’ skin can we?” 

For the watching parents, the event had the feeling of a school concert – only really interesting during your own child’s performance, but all those whose girls were not on stage watched politely and clapped at the end while the parents of the dancing girls clapped and cheered wildly, many shouting encouragement. 

“How did it go?” Samantha asked one of the sweaty but relieved-looking girls as they came back down the steps into the training room. The two had been chatting before the groups were divided and had struck up something of a situational friendship. 

“The lights are pretty bright,” the pretty, athletic blonde pushed her fringe out of her face, “but that kinda helps. It means you can’t really see the judges or the audience. Otherwise it went pretty well! Nobody really messed up that I noticed and it wasn’t as difficult to keep in time as I thought it might be, seeing as how we’ve never rehearsed together!”

“Well that’s kinda reassuring I guess!” Samantha gave her friend a quick hug. “My group’s up next. Wish me luck!”

A little over two week’s later, naked apart from the elasticated bracelets around her wrists and ankles, made from plastic lion teeth, the matching necklace resting on her chest and her athletic young body gleaming with the oil that had been rubbed every where but the soles of her feet. On her head was a sort of headdress, more of a crown really, made with tall green leaves and brown feathers, decorated around the bottom with more of the plastic teeth, disguising the elasticated band that held it to her forehead. 

“I don’t know if I’m more nervous or turned on!” Jennifer, the toned blonde she had befriended at the audition, giggled. 

“I know, right!” Samantha agreed with a slow exhale. “How about you?” She turned to Rebecca, a fellow brunette who was ever so slightly on the chubby side compared to the other two but was no less talented a dancer. Girls of all shapes and sizes had been welcome to audition for the dance troupe and had been judged not on their bodies or looks but on their ability to dance. After all, the point of having a team of naked or near-naked girls on the stage was to help the patrons work up an appetite for girl-meat and girls of all body-types were welcome on the menu at Sidney’s.

“Definitely more turned on!” she laughed. “Why are you nervous? We’ve rehearsed this so much!” 

“I know!” laughed Samantha. “It’s just… Well, I want it to go perfectly. It’s not like we’re going to get a second chance at this!”

All around them, the rest of the girls, dressed similarly to them and equally oiled but with grass-skirts around their waists and simple tribal-pattered headbands instead of high-plumed crowns so that the three featured girls would really stand out, were chatting excitedly about their first performance to a real audience and wondering if it would be different performing to these people than to the general public as their next show would be. 

“Relax!” Rebecca put an oily hand on her shoulder, “It’s not like anyone’s going to care too much about the dancing anyway!” 

“I care!” Samantha reminded her, a little sharply, “It’s why I signed up after all!” 

“Yeah how did that work out for you?” Jennifer teased but not unkindly. After all, she was in exactly the same position. 

“About as well as for you!” Samantha stuck out her tongue playfully, remembering the unexpected sequence of events that had brought them here. The group dance had gone well, she thought, as had her solo performance. She was actually quite pleased that none of the girls had been able to watch each other’s auditions – it meant that she did not feel like she was competing with anyone when she took to the stage, didn’t have to be better than any of the others, just had to give the best performance she was capable. Of course her parents had clapped and cheered for her and the audience had seemed generally appreciative. 

Although too nervous to eat too much and not wanting to make herself feel heavy or over-full for the afternoon’s performance, assuming she was selected to go forward, Samantha had enjoyed the girl-meat buffet provided and found herself wondering about the five girls from whom the meat had come, their pretty heads displayed on spikes at the back of the table, equally spaced. They looked very young, only five or six years old, younger than all the girls trying out for the dance troupe. Yet all looked serenely happy and the cuts at their necks were clean. They must have been beheaded before their meat was prepared, she concluded. But who had they been? Did they know what their meat was to be used for? Had they, perhaps, volunteered especially to provide this meal? 

Perhaps, she pondered, it wasn’t really “the done thing” to wonder about the girls on the menu. They were just meat after all and, as long as they were willing, it didn’t really matter who they had been before stepping into the kitchen. But, on the other hand, wasn’t that what made eating girls special? The meat wasn’t so terribly different from pork, after all, and yet was considered a delicacy. Was that not precisely because it came not from farm animals but from girls with real lives, hopes, friends, hobbies and futures which they had given up to provide a tasty meal for people they might never have even met? Yes, Samantha had concluded to herself, the food she was eating was special precisely because the meat came from little girls and thinking about their lives was all part of the experience. After all, if those eating the meat were supposed to ignore where it had come from, why were the cute, smiling little heads all displayed so prominently?

After the hour-long break, all the girls had been invited back onto the stage, all still wearing their numbers. Carla the manager had said a few words about how talented they all were and suchlike, even commenting that they would all make fine additions to the menu when the restaurant opened. This had been met with chuckles and giggles although everyone, especially the girls, knew that it was only partly a joke. Plenty of girls would, after all, be needed to keep the busy restaurant well stocked with meat and, looking around at her fellow hopefuls, Samantha thought it would be very surprising if several of them didn’t end up in the kitchen or public cooking area sooner or later. 

Now came the important part. A list of numbers was read out and Samantha carefully listened for her own, number twenty three, but it did not come. Her heart had sunk and she began to rationalise it in her mind, assuring herself there would be other opportunities and that she could always try out again next month when Carla thanked all those whose numbers had been called and asked them to leave the stage. 

“Thank you so much for your participation today,” she had smiled warmly, “and please do think about trying out again in the future. Don’t forget to collect your things from the lockers and please do take a flyer with a discount coupon on the way out. The rest of you,” Samantha had realised this included her, “you’re through to the next round! Please give the girls who are leaving fifteen minutes to change and collect their belongings then go undress in the changing room. Someone will be through to label and re-sort you shortly.” 

“Congratulations, honey!” her mum had put her arms around her and hugged her tightly when she ran over to see her during the transition time. 

“Don’t congratulate me yet!” Samantha had grinned, “I have to pass the next round yet!” 

“You’ll do great, I know it!” Her dad had squeezed her shoulder. “Looks like the others are leaving.” He gestured with his head to the side door that the girls were coming out of in their street clothes, bags slung over their shoulders, ready to reunite with their parents. “Best go get ready!”

“Go get naked you mean!” she had giggled, sticking out her tongue. “Bet you’re not gonna be bored in the second half eh?” 

“Stop teasing your dad!” her mum had laughingly chastised her then playfully slapped her behind. “Go get your kit off and get ready to wow those judges!” 

The second part of the audition was actually less stressful than the first. For the group section, Samantha knew that all the girls who had made it through were the better dancers so she didn’t worry so much about somebody close to her messing up and making her look bad in the process. A group of talented performers, she knew, would always make each other look better to everyone’s benefit. 

She had expected to feel a little self-conscious about dancing nude in front of the judges and audience, despite how much she had practised at home. After all, dancing alone in your living room and having your mum or dad occasionally walk in on you was one thing but to be dancing in front of so many strangers, all staring directly at you, especially in the solo dance, sounded a lot more daunting. Yet, she found, once she was up on the stage under the hot lights, she just lost herself in the dance and barely remembered where she was, having to remind herself to smile from time to time as she went through her well-rehearsed sequence of moves. 

As she came off stage, she thought she saw a figure in a smart suit approaching her parents but it was hard to tell with the lights shining at her. Her mum seemed to look up to talk to him but it was quite possible that he was simply one of the other parents who had left their seat for one reason or another and was just needing to slip past to get back to it. 

But he had not been just another dad, as she found out afterwards when, along with the other girls, she had come out, showered and fully dressed once more, to hear the results. Rather than make the announcement right away, the manager had directed the girls back to the buffet table which now carried a variety of sweet treats and bottles of soda that all the girls, tired from their dancing and the adrenaline of the day, tucked into eagerly. 

As she helped herself to a doughnut and a bottle of soda, Samantha had heard her name being called and turned to see her mum waving to her and looking a little anxious.

“What’s up, Mum?” she’d asked with a smile, enjoying the relief of the audition being over. She had done her best and now it was in the hands of the judges.

“There’s some people who want to talk to you.” Her mum had explained. Glancing around, she had noticed Rebecca and Jennifer, both of whom she had enjoyed chatting to backstage, apparently having similar conversations with their parents.

“To me?” the slim eleven year old had frowned a little. “What’s that about? Did I get a place?”

“I think it’s better if they explain for themselves.” her dad had suggested, exchanging slightly nervous looks with her mum. “We’ll come with you, of course, but just for moral support. Whatever you decide is entirely your choice and we will support you either way.”

“Decide about what?” Samantha had been more puzzled than she ever remembered being before. “Do I at least get a clue?” But instead of answering, her mum simply put her hand on her shoulder and gently guided her towards a door at the back of the room. Inside was another, smaller buffet table with both sweet and savoury snacks and chilled drinks both hard and soft. There was also a semi-circle of chairs, nine in total, set up pointed towards a large TV screen on the wall.

Having finished her doughnut on the way, Samantha helped herself to a banana and sat on one of the chairs near the middle, her parents sitting either side. 

“Hey, you’re here too?” Jennifer had been pleased to see the familiar friendly face, “Any idea what this is about?” 

“Not a clue!” Samantha had admitted, swapping places with her dad so that she and her friend could sit next to each other. Jennifer’s parents were wealthy-looking and the tall blonde who had danced in a red crop-top and cycling shorts, before stripping naked for the second round of course, was now back in the same designer-branded top but this time with matching red sweat-pants. They were quickly joined by Rebecca and her far more modestly-dressed mum and dad and, after exchanging pleasantries, the parents had decided that it was best for the girls to sit together and had arranged themselves accordingly. 

A few minutes later, once everyone was set up with drinks and snacks, Carla had come in with two smartly-dressed men – one was the man that Samantha had seen taking to her parents but the other was unfamiliar yet somehow familiar at the same time, as if she had seen him on television once or knew a relative of his.

“Thank you for joining us,” Carla had smiled, “and sorry for the mystery but we asked your parents not to tell you ahead of time what we wanted to ask you about. First of all, let me introduce myself. I am Carla Erickson, General Manager of this branch of Sidney’s. This,” she gestured to the first man, “is my assistant Darren and we’re very fortunate today to be joined by the head of Sidney’s UK and brother of Sidney herself, Hunter Roebuck!” The handsome man who looked to be in his early to mid thirties flashed a perfect American smile and waved at the small audience. 

That was where she recognised him from, Samantha had realised. Not only had she seen him in the background of photos of the opening of the first Sidney’s in America but he bore a strong family resemblance both to Sidney and to their father, Orin Roebuck. 

“First of all,” Carla had smiled warmly, “let me tell that whatever happens in the next ten minutes or so, the three of you are on the team! Your auditions really impressed us all and we can’t wait to see you perform again.” The girls had all grinned excitedly and looked at each other before exchanging high fives while all the adults in the room chuckled indulgently. “But more than that,” Carla had smiled, “we have a very special proposal for you. I’m going to let Hunter tell you all about it.” 

The handsome American had thanked Carla, addressed the small assembly with very charismatic warmth then begun the presentation which had utterly changed Samantha’s life and everything she had imagined about her future. 

At first, despite Hunter’s obvious enthusiasm, the presentation had seemed pretty dry – a simple history of Sidney Roebuck, her campaign and the international chain of restaurants founded in her name. Interesting enough in itself, Samantha supposed, but hardly new information to her or, she expected, to the other two girls. Only after about ten minutes of rambling that sounded like an advertising pitch did Hunter finally get to the point.

“So as you know, girls,” he flashed them that gleaming white American smile again, “the branch opens to the public two weeks on Saturday and that’s sure to be an amazing night but on the Friday before we’re having a special bash for invited guests only. Mostly investors but some celebrities too and some local dignitaries and we want to make the night extra special for them!”

“So you’ll have us do a special dance?” Rebecca asked. “But why not the whole group? Why just us three? Were we the best?” she asked, hopefully. 

“Well you certainly all caught our eye!” Hunter grinned again. “And there will be a special dance for sure, but hopefully the whole group will be performing. But the reason we’ve asked you three girls to come have this chat with us is, well,” he glanced over at Carla, “we’re putting together a very special menu and we’d like you three to be on it!”

“You want to cook us?” Jennifer had asked in a tone that could just have just as easily been excitement as incredulity.

“Yup!” Hunter clasped his hands together. “We don’t want just any girls for this important meal, we want the best! And your auditions this afternoon proved that that it you three. We want you to dance for us with the others and then we want you to be the first delicious trio cooked in our public cooking area by the carvery.”

The girls all looked at each other, shocked but intrigued. Rebecca seemed to be wiggling in her seat, clearly quite excited by the idea.

“Umm…?” Samantha raised her hand tentatively.

“Yes, Sweetheart?” Hunter asked her with another dazzling smile. 

“Do we have a choice?”

“Of course you do!” the American exclaimed. “We never cook a girl who is not one hundred and ten percent willing! I’m not telling you this is what is happening, I’m asking. Your parents have all given their consent in theory but it remains entirely up to you three. Not to influence you unduly,” he smiled disarmingly, “but if you agree, we’ll be paying twice the going rate for your meat. Look, we know you wanted to dance, not be on the menu, otherwise you’d have signed yourselves up as meat already but this is a very special occasion and we want only the very best. To make up for the fact you won’t have an especially long dancing career, we’ll be having a photo shoot next week for just the three of you. You’ll be on flyers, brochures and posters all around the city. We’ll even use your pictures in our magazine ads. It will be a kind of instant fame and it will be a long time before any of you are forgotten!”

Rebecca had agreed straight away.

“Woah! For real?” Samantha had asked her new friend.

“Of course!” the slightly chubby brunette had grinned. “The whole reason I went for the dance troupe was to get my parents on board with the idea of this place so they’d let me volunteer eventually. Admittedly, I didn’t think it would be this quick but, hey, why settle for being just one of many when you get to be the first? And the poster thing sound cool too! Just think about it!” she had urged, her eyes sparkling, “your naked body on display all over the city! Hundreds… no, thousands of people taking home flyers with pictures of you on! And the best thing is, nobody can tease you about it because you won’t be around to tease!”

“You’ve got a point...” Samantha had conceded, still unsure.

“I’m in!” Jennifer had announced confidently and this had been all it took for Samantha to make up her mind. 

“Me too!” she had declared, to the visible relief of everyone else in the room. “Looks like you’ve got yourselves a menu!”

Delighted that all three chosen girls had agreed so readily, Carla and Hunter had gone to talk to the other judges to confirm the final list. Of course, with three members of the dance troupe not making it to opening night and with hopefully at least one girl a week volunteering to be “star of the show”, there were going to need to be backups. It was decided that there would be twelve active members at any given time and six subs who could attend all the rehearsals and get the benefits of being on the team but without automatically being included in the performances. These girls would be available to cover for any girls who got sick or otherwise couldn’t perform on any given night and, if any volunteered to go on the menu, one of the subs would be promoted to active member and a new girl would be recruited to take their place. Since the first public performance would be the night after the night on which the chosen trio cooked, it was decided that nine subs would be recruited from those who auditioned this first time, and the details of any others who were interested kept on record for the future.

The first rehearsal had been the following Monday and, at first, the three girls had been treated like celebrities – the first stars with the entire dance built around them. Of course there was a different version of the same dance being rehearsed for the weekend but Samantha, Jennifer and Rebecca didn’t really need to know that one. The track chosen was a cheesy eighties novelty song about cannibals, hence the “savage” theme of the scenery and their current attire, but it had a catchy beat and was perfect for occasion. 

The rehearsals reminded Samantha of something she had read in a book once about some ancient culture that would train a young girl to perform a special dance before she was sacrificed in their annual ritual. Going along to the dance rehearsals with the whole team but knowing that she she, Rebecca and Jennifer would die after their first and only performance made Samantha feel like that girl. Okay, there was no religious or superstitious aspect to her death but there was some degree of ritual surrounding it and she was to be part of a feast to mark a special occasion so surely that made her a sacrifice of sorts? 

The photo-shoot had certainly been lots of fun! The trio had been provided with white leather cowboy boots and white Stetsons, decorated with pink patterns and shimmering rhinestones, just like those worn by Sidney Roebuck herself in her many TV and magazine appearances. They had happily posed with not a stitch on otherwise on the stage, in the reception area by the ornate entrance to the dining room and even outside by the main entrance, attracting a lot of attention from passers-by and eliciting many honks and even the occasional cat-call from passing drivers. Far from feeling self-conscious, Samantha had revelled in the attention, loving the way people on the street took out their phones to capture her naked body for posterity.

After that there had been solo poses with the hats and boots then a bunch of assistants had come over and put the girls’ hair up like it would be for cooking and had oiled their smooth young bodies all over, much as the were now, and several more solo and group shots had been taken but this time the girls posed in the kitchen on the surfaces and with the equipment then finally with the equipment in the public cooking area which would actually be used to cook them and laying seductively and appetisingly on the carvery counter from which two of them would be served. 

Clearly the construction and decorating crews had been working over-time to get the restaurant ready for this very special preview night and the changes made in just two weeks. All the dining tables were now in place, of course, and the twelve-foot statue of Sidney Roebuck, slowly turning on its plinth and holding a platter on which her own roasted body, still wearing her trademark hat but with a rosy red apple in her mouth, was served. 

At regular intervals down both sides of the dining room were alcoves which that night was occupied with living statues, preteen and young teen girls, their bodies, faces and even hair painted white and posing either completely naked or draped with sheer fabric togas. The girls occupying nine of these alcoves on that night were the subs from the dance team, three of whom would be promoted afterwards ready for the next night. The other three were occupied by volunteers from a local gymnastics club. Since it was an extra expense to pay girls to pose every night, and child labour laws would require many different girls to be available, the living statues would only be displayed on very special occasions and the rest of the time lightweight resin statues would occupy the alcoves. 

Knowing how popular the mermaid “enclosure” had been at the Birmingham branch and subsequent branches, the designers of this bigger and better branch had really gone to town with the design for this branch. Instead of being a fountain-like installation, this “habitat” extended all the way around the dining room in a horse-shoe, set above the height of the doors onto the stage but below the alcoves, with fibreglass rocks at various intervals as well as waterfalls and other rocky features. The entire trough-like channel was made of clear perspex so diners could look up and see the mermaids swimming around above them like an aquarium. 

Unlike the living statues, which was a rather boring role requiring an awful lot of standing still, no Sidney’s had any trouble finding mermaids. Any girl between the ages of ten and fourteen was welcome to sign up, of any body-type as long as they were confident swimmers and happy to wear the costumes which consisted of colourful wigs, stick-on scales and tails which were designed to leave the rumps and vulvae of the girls exposed. The girls rotad in for a shift would be paid but any member of the team was welcome to volunteer their time without the need to arrange it in advance and any volunteering for two hours or more was entitled to a free burger and fries or other meal of equivalent value. In other branches, many girls came every afternoon after school and used the swimming time as a kind of daily workout and it was almost certain that this new branch, with more room to swim than any other, would be no exception. 

“Okay girls, are we ready?” Chloe, the lead instructor, hopped up onto the small platform and clasped her hands together. Her question was met with an enthusiastic chorus from the excited performers. “Fantastic! Well, it’s time to get up on stage! I’ll see you up safely but I’ve done all I can. From here, it’s all down to you! I’ll be watching from the back and I just know you’re all going to be amazing and, of course,” she grinned straight at Samantha, Rebecca and Jennifer, “delicious! I’ll be sure to get at least a bite of all three of you! Now go blow them away with your awesomeness!”

Suitably geed up by this pep-talk, the twelve near-naked dancers ascended the two sets of stairs, made their way onto the darkened stage and took up their positions. The stage was decorated with stylised, neon-coloured fibreglass reliefs depicting mud-huts and palm trees – a typical cannibal village out of a cartoon. There were even a couple of posts decorated with real skulls and other bones collected from other branches of Sidney’s and painted brilliant white so that they would glow in the ultraviolet lights that would be directed at them and the rest of the scenery. 

With the girls in place, the happily doomed trio front and centre, the stage lights came on and the black-tie and evening-dress wearing audience of diners applauded. Samantha took a deep breath, trying to ignore the almost throbbing tingle between her legs, a need that he knew would be satisfied soon enough, and readied herself to give the performance of her life. The opening beats of the song blared through the speakers and it was time for the show to begin!

The green, red and orange-tinged lights directed at the dancers made it difficult for Samantha to see the audience but she knew that her parents were out there, along with Rebecca’s parents and two younger brothers and Jennifer’s mum with her boyfriend and her boyfriend’s daughter who was nine years old, the adults all dressed in black tie and elegant dresses and the children dressed as if they were going to a wedding, Rebecca’s little brothers looking so cute in their matching blue shirts and bow-ties! 

Since this was a performance for invited guests only, there was not the normal requirement to keep the performance family-friendly with the result that the dancing, from the three featured girls in particular, was far more sensual and erotic than would normally be seen on the stage of any Sidney’s Family Restaurant. As they were of similar body types, Samantha and Jennifer were positioned either side of Rebecca with the more voluptuous girl in the middle, proudly flaunting her meaty young body to those who would soon be eating her. 

For this performance, the other nine girls were little more than back-up dancers for the three but none of them resented this. This was, after all, the trios first and only performance and the very next day they would be performing a more egalitarian and age-appropriate version of this dance for a dining room crowded with the public. Still mostly naked, of course, but with less seductive movements and suggestive hip-thrusts. 

It seemed to the audience, mostly correctly, as if every move made by the three stars had been choreographed to make those who watched hungry for their meat. There was a lot of fingers being run down oily chests and thrusting of shapely rumps and the girls shamelessly broadcast the menu.

As she pressed her budding chest into Rebecca’s back and grabbed the curvier girl’s puppy-fat titties while she reached behind and grabbed Samantha’s rump with both hands, Jennifer sliding down and back up against her as if she were a stripper pole, Samantha couldn’t help remembering the day she and the other girls had come in for their meat inspection. The day it had all become real to her. 

Although they were not on the menu, hygiene and food safety regulation required that any girls who would be naked in the dining area, whether they be dancers, mermaids or living statues, must receive regular meat-standard inspections and pass the same health-test required of the girls who would actually be served. Although this was something of an extra burden and inconvenience to the restaurant management, it also had its advantages since many of the mermaids especially tended to list themselves on the special order menu and it meant that, should a party of private diners take a shine to them and decide to order them, that order could be processed quickly with minimum hassle. While it was not particularly unusual for dancers from other branches to volunteer, they did not generally make themselves available for special order, preferring to take the starring role in their final show and cook in public, enjoying their last moment in the limelight. 

All twenty-one girls from the newly-appointed dance troupe had attended together to have their checks done. It had been fun for them all to strip off in the meat-girl changing room, or undressing room as it was more accurately described, a warm but basic tiled room with wooden benches and TVs on the wall showing cooking scenes and Sidney’s promo videos, just off the main reception area. Samantha had heard some of the staff refer to it as “the neutral zone” or sometimes “the portal” as girls went in through one set of doors as people and left through the other set as meat. Different facilities were available for the mermaids and of course the dancers had their own area, linked to their rehearsal space, where they had changed for the audition but that day they were just meat-girls like any other and so would be undressing where the other meat girls undressed. Of course girls did sometimes pass back through “the portal” the other way – girls who had come to sign up but who were not scheduled to cook for a few more days, but it was very unusual for such a large group to go in and all come back out. 

To make the visit more interesting for the girls, they had been given a tour of the kitchen – all the equipment brand new, gleaming and yet to be used. Then, in groups of five, they had been taken into the examination rooms, little bigger than broom closets but at least comfortable and private, and had a blood sample taken along with swabs from inside their cheeks and from the inside of their sweet, preteen vaginas. The samples had been put into the machine on the desk and, while they waited for the results, photographs were taken front, back and sides. 

Once everyone had been tested, photographed and cleared, they were sent to get dressed again. All apart from the chosen trio who were invited to stay behind and be introduced to the chefs and assistants who would be preparing them. The workers had been warm and friendly but also very professional, clearly seeing the three young girls, or rather, their tender young bodies, as ingredients to be worked with. Samantha had found it especially thrilling when she was felt up all over by the young man and woman who were assessing her meat. Although she knew from the moment she had agreed at the audition that she would be cooked and eaten, it was the chef’s hands on her perky rump that had brought the reality of it home. It had been no surprise at all to her to see Rebecca absolutely loving every second of her inspection, discussing the different parts of her body matter-of-factly with the assistants as they looked at and felt her all over, even climbing up onto one of the metal counters and posing on all fours to allow an inspection that was quite a lot more intimate and thorough than strictly necessary. 

Now, up on the stage with her hands on Rebecca’s chest, Rebecca’s hands on her rump and all three of their oiled bodies pressed hard against each other, Samantha couldn’t help stealing a glance over at the public cooking area with its three different cooking methods where the three delicious dancers would soon meet their extremely tasty ends. The stew pot, the glass-sided oven and, most important of all to Samantha, the spit!

In time to the music, the girls switched so that now Rebecca grabbed Jennifer’s almost-flat chest while the lithe blonde ground her rump into Rebecca’s crotch, reaching back to squeeze the brunette’s rump and digging her nails in a little harder than necessary while Samantha turned and writhed back to back with Rebecca, massaging her own well-oiled chest and remembering the fun the three of them had been allowed to have while oiling each other up. 

It had been another break with protocol in honour of the occasion and the fact that there were three girls taking the role of “Star of the Show” in this very special performance rather than the one that there might be on other occasions in the future. The twelve dancing girls had all arrived around the same time, undressed and put their clothes in the lockers, all apart from Samantha, Jennifer and Rebecca who put theirs into clearly-marked plastic bags ready to be returned to their parents, then showered together and used the provided wall-mounted hair-dryers to dry their hair. Then the team of makeup artists hired to help with the living statues and mermaids that night had come in to work on the dancers too – this was a rare, extra treat. Not something they could look forward to before every performance. 

It was then that the trio had been taken aside and ushered into the small side-room where the mats and other dance and gymnastic equipment they used to train were kept. They saw that a thin plastic sheet had been laid out on the floor on top of the soft mats. 

“Here’s a bowl of warmed oil.” the young woman assistant had grinned. “You’ve got twenty minutes then we need to fix your hair and makeup. Make sure to get a good coating of oil everywhere!” she put a very suggestive emphasis on the last word the blew them a kiss, closing the door behind her as she left. 

“What are you? My mum putting on my sun-cream?” Rebecca had teased as Samantha had begun rubbing the oil into her shoulders while Jennifer was oiling her own arms.

“They said we had to get oiled up?” Samantha had been puzzled. 

“Yeah and if that was all they expected, they could have done us out there with the others,” Rebecca had pointed out, “and it would have taken less than five minutes. But instead they’ve shut us together in here for twenty minutes. Three naked girls with less than an hour left to live and a big bowl of warm oil! What exactly do you think they expect us to do?”

“But why would…?” Samantha had began but Jennifer cut her off.

“Ooh I get it!” the lithe blonde had interjected. “If we… you know, do that together then not only will the hormones it releases make our meat even tastier but it will give an extra energy to our performance!”

“Exactly!” Rebecca had licked her lips. “Pass me the bowl, Sam, and let me get that delicious cunt of yours ready to take the spit!” 

By the time the assistant came back to collect them, the girls had been writhing around on the plastic sheet, their bodies all gleaming with oil, their lips, tongues and teeth exploring each other and their fingers buried in each other’s most intimate areas. It had been quite a wrench to have to break off their passionate intimacies but they all knew that the pleasures they had experienced so far were nothing compared to the pleasures that awaited them. 

Along with the other girls, they had been given thick black eye-liner, dark green eye-shadow and deep crimson lipstick. The difference between the three featured girls and their team-mates was, however, that the makeup used on them was a specially developed edible type – far more expensive than the regular makeup used for the other dancers but considered by everyone to be so worth while! 

Both Samantha’s dark, shoulder-length hair and Jennifer’s much longer golden locks were tied in ponytails while Rebecca’s long brunette hair was tied in bunches either side of her head. 

The song came to an end with Rebecca turning her back to the audience and looking at them over her shoulder, displaying her deliciously meaty rump, while the other two leaned up against her, their knees bent and each with one hand on Rebecca’s closest buttock and the other raised and leaning backwards so their fingers could intertwine above the brunette’s head. 

The audience broke into wild applause as the dancers broke formation to take their bow. For most of the team, this was the end of their first performance and in a few minutes they would be showering and dressing ready to enjoy the complimentary meal they had been promised but for Samantha, Rebecca and Jennifer, their final performance was only just getting under way!

The house lights came up to the sound of rapturous applause and for the first time Samantha was able to see her audience, the people who had enjoyed her performance and were very much looking forward to eating her. There were her parents, of course, Hunter and his wife along with their son and daughter, Carla the manager and her wife, Rebecca and Jennifer’s families and lots of other smartly-dressed people she didn’t recognise although some looked a little familiar as if she might have seen them on television or in a movie. 

Not that it mattered who there were, really. They were all there to eat her and her two friends and, whatever rich, important people and celebrities might be among the guests sitting around the tables in the vast dining room, the girls were the stars for that evening!

As the applause died down, the backup dancers filed off the stage through the two doors back down into the training room while Samantha, Rebecca and Jennifer made their way down the steps to the public cooking area which was now very well lit. Not wanting to miss this most exciting part of the show, all the diners got up from their seats and gathered behind the safety ropes, allowing the children to push their way to the front so they would have a great view of the action. 

There were no more speeches or further explanations as Samantha had thought there might be, the three were immediately swarmed with assistants eager to get on with the cooking. But it made sense, she reflected. After all, everyone there was familiar with Sidney’s and the signature cooking methods used in the public carvery area and they were there to eat. If she was among the guests, Samantha thought to herself as the tingling between her legs became almost unbearable, her virgin, pre-teen cunt hungry for her oiled steel lover, she would be anxious to see the meat start cooking too! The sweet-natured girl found herself thinking about how long it would take for her and her friends to cook and hoping that the guests had been provided with some light appetisers at least so they would not be too hungry while they waited. 

Getting simple matters out of the way first, all the girls’ hair was fixed up against their heads so it would not be in the way while they cooked then Jennifer was helped to climb the small set of steps so that she could sit on the wide, rounded rim of the stew pot. To the delight of the hungry audience, she waved and blew a kiss as she swung her long, shapely legs around then lowered herself gracefully into the already bubbling broth.

Loving the attention, the athletic blonde pretended to be enjoying a nice warm bath, raising each leg out of the liquid in turn and washing herself sensuously all over. The broth was already warmer than it would be when most girls who would come after her got in but that was because there was no stew for her to serve from inside the pot so they needed her to cook a little quicker but she did not mind. Dancing energetically under the hot lights and of course her state of arousal had made her feel so hot already that the almost-scalding broth did not feel too uncomfortable. Feeling entitled to enjoy her final twenty minutes or so and certain that nobody watching would object since they were all there for a show anyway, Jennifer reached between her legs beneath the surface and began to stroke, the intensity of the feeling amplified by heat of the liquid which made her most intimate areas tingle so delightfully. 

While this was going on, four assistants had been re-spreading the oil over Rebecca and Samantha’s bodies, evening it out after their dance where not only had they perspired a little under the hot lights but the sensual moves had meant the oil got rubbed and smeared so now needed to be fixed to ensure an even coverage while they cooked. 

Although soft and clearly skilled, the hands which now caressed Samantha’s lithe young body felt nowhere near as good as Rebecca and Jennifer’s had in the store cupboard as they oiled each other up. Rebecca in particular had had taken the instruction not to miss any spot very seriously and had slid her two fingers deeper inside Samantha than she had ever dared to venture herself. As the clearly more experience brunette hooked her fingers and massaged her g-spot, her thumb gently rubbing her hard clit, Samantha had tried to image how the thick, sharp spit would feel as it tore its brutally unrelenting way through her body as it followed its path from vagina to mouth. Jennifer, meanwhile, had stood behind Rebecca, reaching around with one hand to grope her breast, enjoying this especially as the somewhat chubby girl was the only one among them to have any to speak of, and massaging her clit with the other while grinding her own pussy against Rebecca’s rump. 

“How about a taste test?” Rebecca had then suggested. “After all, we’re the ones getting cooked! Doesn’t seem fair we’re the only ones who don’t get to taste each other!” Jennifer had laid back on the plastic-covered mat and parted her legs, inviting Samantha’s tongue to explore her, pushing on the back of her head to encourage her deeper. As she did so, Rebecca had got down on all fours behind her kneeling friend and buried her face between Samantha’s firm buttocks.

“Looks like my time is up!” Rebecca grinned, snapping Samantha out of her reflections as an assistant beckoned her towards the waiting over tray before from open, glass-sided oven from which the pair could feel the heat even from where they stood. “Fuck that spit as hard as you can!” To Samantha’s surprise, Rebecca grabbed her head and pulled her in for a deep, passionate kiss, not caring or perhaps even loving the fact that dozens of people were watching their oily young bodies rubbing against each other. Samantha could not help but return the kiss and reached down for a final grope of Rebecca’s meaty rump before they were separated by a sharp cough from one of the assistants and the voluptuous young meat-girl was led over to the oven. 

Once in position kneeling on the tray, a piping bag with a long, metal nozzle was inserted deep into her dripping wet cunt, forcing its way through her cervix and into her womb before the assistant began to squeeze, filling her up with delicious stuffing and making her already round belly swell so much she looked five months pregnant. The nozzle was carefully, slowly drawn out, filling up her vaginal passage as it went, eliciting gentle moans and not so gently groans from the meaty eleven year old. Once the bag was all the way out, her hole was sealed with a silver onion. Next, she was encouraged to lean forward, her chin on the bottom of the pan, her rump in the air and her squashed beneath her so that she could finger herself as she cooked then the piping bag was pushed into her tight ass hole. 

This well-stuffed opening, however, was sealed not with an onion but with a long, thick carrot forced deep inside her and shoved home so hard it caused severe internal damage. Not that it mattered, of course, to a girl with less than half an hour left to live and the thick, hard vegetable filling up her ass felt heavenly, even if it caused her great pain at the same time – the pain was, for Rebecca at least, all part of the thrill. 

As a final touch, a cored, shiny red apple was pushed into Rebecca’s mouth and she was pushed into the glass-sided oven so anyone who desired could witness the orgasms she gave herself as she drew ever closer to oblivion then watch her roast until her smooth, soft olive skin was crispy and golden brown. 

“Last but not least!” a curly-haired young woman grinned, putting her hand on Samantha’s shoulder. “Let’s get you spitted and over the coals!”

The artificial coal pit, safe for indoor cooking, was glowing red hot, ready to turn Samantha’s beautiful, athletic young body into delicious meat ready to eat. In the glass oven, Rebecca was already clearly having the time of her life and in the steaming pot, red-faced and panting, Jennifer was well on her way to her third orgasm, much to the delight of her audience who were more than thrilled to have plenty of her own special ingredient added to the stew. 

She knew what to expect, of course. As soon as she had learned how she was to be cooked, Samantha has spent any hours, long after she was supposed to have gone to bed, online watching not only official Sidney’s promo videos but also the many amateur videos both families of meat-girls and general diners just enjoying the show had filmed on their phones. With four active Sidney’s restaurants in the country, spitting an average of five girls every night, there were plenty of videos to choose from! 

As she watched girl after girl receive her final, and in most cases first fuck from the uncaring metal pole, Samantha had not been able to help stroking herself between her legs, pushing her fingers a little way inside and imagining how it would feel when the spit was pushed into and through her. She would not have to imagine for much longer! 

Just as Samantha knew it would be from her very pleasurable research, the upright frame was wheeled out and the assistants guided her to step up onto it. Obediently raising her arms, Samantha allowed her wrists to be strapped in, closely followed by her ankles. This was really it! No going back now – not that she wanted to, of course. Everyone in the audience, including her parents, had watched her dance and now were about to watch her impaled, not thinking of her as a young girl any more with hopes, aspirations, talents or dreams, simply as delicious meat for their dinner. That’s all she was now, nothing but food!

The two assistants either side of her unclipped the middle of the frame and Samantha found herself lowered forward, bending at the waist with her rump stuck out behind her and her two eager holes exposed. Rebecca had certainly made sure that she was well oiled on the inside as well so she hoped that the spit would be able to slide smoothly through her. What an honour it was, she thought, to be the first girl ever cooked on that spit. However many thousands, tens of thousands even, who would follow her in the years and decades ahead, she was the first, taking the spit’s virginity just as it was about to take hers. 

The sharp tip was between her oh so wet lower lips now, stretching them apart as Rebecca’s fingers had less than half an hour earlier. The assistants were clearly experts in their field and Samantha felt the spit being rotated inside her well-oiled and naturally lubricated vaginal passage, breaking through her hymen like wet tissue paper and continuing forward, stretching her out and filling her up until it reached her cervix. Samantha had thought they might stop at this point and warn her but instead the spit just kept going, rotating all the time and piercing her cervix then, moments later, tearing through the wall of her uterus and into her abdominal cavity.

The pain was far more intense than she had imagined but so was the pleasure as the thick pole continued its journey through her body, rubbing against her clit and stimulating her g-spot as inch after inch of oiled steel passed through her tight, no longer virgin little cunt. The two contradictory sensations blended together, each amplifying the other, flooding Samantha’s brain so that, in her delirious, giddy state, she could barely tell one from the other. 

The burning sensation spread through her body as the spit continued its slow but steady journey. In less than two minutes from the moment the tip had entered her, Samantha felt the pressure at the back of her throat. One of the assistants took hold of her cheeks to hold her head in position, smiling down at her reassuringly. The lithe young dancer tasted the metallic flavour of blood in her mouth as the spit erupted from her throat, scraping against her teeth and the thick pole, coated with blood and oil, emerged through her mouth and out into the open air. The audience clapped politely as the spit continued to pass through her impaled young body until it stuck out as much at the front as at at back. 

When it came to a stop, the conflicting and combining sensations eased enough for Samantha to come to her senses a little and she looked at the wiped-clean metal pole in front of her. The videos she had seen told her what to expect next and, sure enough, there was the metallic scraping sound as the anal stabiliser on its ring was slipped onto the back of the spit and slid up the pole. Unable to turn her head to watch, Samantha felt a firm pair of hands pull her butt cheeks apart and the smooth metal rod forced deep into her anus so that she would not slip around as she turned on the spit. With both well-oiled holes stuffed with smooth, hard metal, Samantha gave a low moan of pleasure. 

As the back of the frame was lifted, bringing her legs up and laying her completely flat parallel with the spit, Samantha peered into the oven where Rebecca was fingering herself to yet another climax, her horny eleven year old ass clenching around the thick carrot which violated her tight hole. Her light olive skin now glowing red as if sunburned and surely soon to start turning golden brown. Jennifer was entirely spent now, laying at the very edge of consciousness with her head lolled on the side of the stew pot, her fingers still slowly stroking her clit although she could no longer feel either. Surely it was only a matter of minutes, if that, before she slipped into oblivion and her toned young body would be heaved out of the broth and taken to the kitchen to be chopped up before the chunks of meat were returned and the final ingredients added to complete the stew. 

Samantha watched with interest, as if simply watching another of her videos, as her wrists were released from their velcro straps and fixed to the spit with a set of cuffs that slid onto the pole and locked into place with a wing screw the way the anal stabiliser did. Next, she felt the same happening to her ankles and soon they do were locked in position, leaving her knees just bent enough for her to be able to hump the spit while she roasted. 

Now two assistants lifted the spit with the beautiful, talented young dancer impaled upon it and carried it over to the roasting pit. The heat struck Samantha immediately as she was dropped into position and locked in place. There was a click as the mechanism was activated and the spit began to turn. The jets which sprayed her rotating body with a fine mist of thin oil to keep her skin from splitting were pleasantly cool and a welcome respite from the intense heat below. 

Slowly, the spit turned and Samantha shifted back and forth upon it, stimulating herself over and over as she began to roast. She had wanted to be a dancer, to perform in front of hundreds every weekend but here she was, performing an incredibly erotic and sensual dance before a captivated audience but it was the last performance she would ever give.

She had hoped that her dancing would lead to her being discovered, setting her on a path to fame and, in a way, she had got her wish. Her performance at the audition had drawn the attention of the head of the chain and the organisers of this very special preview night. She had been hand-picked for this starring role, of all the girls they could have chosen to be the first to ride this spit, they had chosen her. She was special. She was the first. And for sure she would be famous. 

When she and her two co-stars had arrived that evening, before undressing and showering, they had been shown the glossy brochures, flyers and promotional postcards made with the photos they had posed for. There were even near life-size posters of each of the girls in their Sidney “costumes” which would be going up around town. Everyone would know Samantha’s face, and the rest of her athletic, beautifully toned body. Long after her meat was digested, her image would seen by thousands, millions perhaps on the website, and as the first girl spit-roasted at this new flagship branch she would never, ever be forgotten. 

How long had she been turning now? A few minutes? An hour? Samantha really had no idea. But she knew that she was getting weak, that her next orgasm would be her last With the smell of her own delicious roasting meat filling her nostrils, Samantha smiled a smile of deep contentment. The audition had been her big chance. And everything had worked out perfectly. 

The End


End file.
